Ugly
by jasminemyrose
Summary: Dally/OC It was no surprise that Dallas Winston liked to flirt and look with other girls, but sometimes too much is too much.


**(A/N: This was actually pretty fun to write, I love writing "bad guys" and I think I got Dally down pretty well—except for the last bit but I was a little distracted. Hope you guys like it anyway, first time trying Dally out.)**

* * *

"I'm ugly," she whispered from the bathroom as she stared at herself through the mirror, pulling at her face and sizing herself up. It was hard thinking herself beautiful when she saw all of the other girls, and more importantly, when she saw her boyfriend look at those other girls. It hurt. But hey, it was Dallas Winston, she sort of expected it.

Nonetheless it still hurt to realize.

"What're ya doing, babe?" she heard him call from the other side of the door and she went to flush the toilet, trying to deny the fact that she was crying as she opened the door. "Nothing, hey, Dally, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged.

"I guess so, shoot."

"Why are you with me?"

Although, she probably told herself countless times since she got into this mess that Dallas couldn't love her, ever, he just wasn't that type of guy.

"The sex is good,"

It came to no surprise to hear his answer, even if he meant it jokingly. "Why you askin'?" now he looked slightly concerned as he lit a cigarette, although she couldn't tell if it was concern for her or because he was on his last pack and money was running short. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly but Dally wasn't buying it, he raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, I'm a hood. Not stupid. What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly."

She muttered under her breath barely loud enough for him to hear, but he did, she could tell that he did because his eyes grew dangerous as he grabbed her tightly.

"_What_?"

"I'm ugly."

She repeated as tears began to brimmed her eyes again in both slight fear (she noticed him twitch when she said it again) and anguish. "I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong. Did you say you were _ugly_? Cat where did you get a stupid ass idea like that?" the agitation in his voice was enough to over throw the sarcastic undertone.

"It's obvious isn't it? You only want me for sex."

Dallas rolled his eyes and let her go shaking his head before sighing in a way he did when someone said something unbelievably stupid.

"Shoot kid, that was a joke. You're not ugly. I don't dig ugly."

If this was his way of trying to make her feel better, he was doing a horrible job. He could tell that she didn't believe him and he groaned; he wasn't good with this stuff. Making someone feel bad, sure, but making someone feel better? It was like walking on a land mind. Especially with girls. Girls were too unpredictable. You try being nice to them and they throw a Coke in your face, you be mean and they make sure you can never reproduce.

"Seriously, babe. You're not ugly. I don't even know why you'd think that."

"All you do is look at other girls."

He let out a breath and ran a hand through his blond hair, most likely trying to think up of a good excuse to get him out of sleeping on the couch for a month. Or a break up. "Well, y'see," he scratched the back of his head as he took another drag "I don't look at 'em often or nothin'. I mean c'mon," he couldn't think of anything else to say so instead of making things worse he opted out for a gingerly shrug of the shoulder.

Then the tears came and she quickly wiped them away knowing Dally hated seeing her crying, "Oh c'mon, just because I look doesn't mean I think you're ugly. You're a dame!" he tried grinning, tried being cheerful to save his skin and the sight of his razor sharp teeth sent chills down her back. She had always loved his smile. It wasn't as cheerful as Sodapop's Hollywood one but it was dangerous, just like Dally.

She turned her back from him and curled in on herself, not expecting him to come to her. Dallas Winston didn't do well with make ups. He didn't know how. All he knew was fighting and being hard, that was all she expected of him. Yet she felt powerful arms sink around her waist and the creak of leather, and the smell of smoke and warmth.

"You're really beautiful, Caitlin, I mean it baby."

He whispered lowly into her neck as he kissed it which sent chills up her spine and she pressed back against him. She didn't hear these words often from Dally; he couldn't afford to ruin his tuff image. So it was always a rare treat whenever he got up enough bravado to say them. "You're just saying that," she scoffed trying to hide the curve of her lips in hopes of him saying more sweet things.

He sighed.

Obviously he didn't take the hint as he turned her around and stared into her eyes, was that, guilt?

"Look, y'know I'm not good with this kinda stuff…I just…I, I don't know, man." He paused to run his hand through his hair again "I don't think you're ugly, Caitlin, honest. Even when I check out other girls, y'know, I ain't plannin' on cheating on ya or anything. But I've never been in this kind of relationship before, so, y'know…"

He dragged off and his eyes shifted to the ground "I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend in the world or nothin'. I ain't like Sodapop, or them other guys, I ain't sweet, I don't know how to compliment good or nothin', but ya gotta believe me, babe, you ain't ugly. I wouldn't have picked ya up if ya were."

He winked chuckling slightly to save face because saying that kinda stuff just wasn't tuff, even if he meant it. "So stop thinking that kinda shit, man. It ain't true, a'right?" she just nodded her head and planted one on him because she knew that he cared, Dallas Winston, the toughest hood on the upper east side of Tusla admitted that he loved her, in so many words.

"The next time you say somethin' like that again, I'll skin ya, ya hear?"

"Yes, Dally."


End file.
